


D'yer mak'er

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, happy verse, majteczki :3
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel postanawia pomóc swojemu dziewiczemu braciszkowi poderwać miłość swojego życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'yer mak'er

**Author's Note:**

> Zero angstu, zero komplikacji, gay crisis free zone, same jednorożce, fluff i koronkowe majteczki :D

Castiel klapnął na chmurkę i zwiesił nogi i Gabriel zastał go w takiej właśnie pozycji.  
  
\- Co jest, brat?  
  
Castiel nie odpowiedział, tylko jeszcze bardziej klapnął i jeszcze bardziej zwiesił.  
  
\- No dobra – Gabriel oparł się nonszalancko o sąsiedni obłoczek i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Co ten twój przygłup ci znowu zrobił? Słowo daję, że obiję mu kiedyś mordę.  
  
\- Nic mi nie zrobił – Castiel splótł palce i zamłynkował kciukami, wlepiając w nie ponury wzrok. – Zupełnie nic. My tylko rozmawialiśmy.  
  
\- Hej, zabawne, Miriam powiedziała mi to samo, kiedy zwiastowałem jej Dobrą Nowinę – Archanioł wyszczerzył się i poruszył znacząco brwiami.  
  
\- Nie powinieneś żartować z takich spraw - Castiel łypnął na niego spod opadających na czoło włosów.  
  
Gabriel prychnął lekceważąco.  
  
\- Dobra, mów. Jak to, tylko rozmawialiście? Kazał ci iść do diabła czy spanikowałeś i w ogóle nie poruszyłeś tego tematu?  
  
Młodszy anioł zawiercił się niespokojnie, podkurczając skrzydła, jakby chciał się nimi osłonić.  
  
\- Rozmawialiśmy, ale… nie o tym. I nie spanikowałem, tylko nie udało mi się… sprowadzić rozmowy na odpowiedni temat.  
  
Gabriel pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Młodsi bracia, pomyślał. Wszyscy tacy sami, nawet jeśli okres ich raczkowania przypadł na czas Wielkiego Wybuchu.  
  
\- Przeczytałeś to, co ci dałem?  
  
\- Tak – Castiel kiwnął głową.  
  
\- I co? Też nie pomogło?  
  
\- Nie. W każdym z tekstów to Dean robi pierwszy krok, a ja jedynie entuzjastycznie nań reaguję.  
  
\- Ooooch, bracie – westchnął Gabriel, drapiąc się po nosie. – Jeśli nawet fanfiction nie jest w stanie ci pomóc, to klops. Ten pacan nigdy w życiu nie odważy się musnąć cię choćby palcem, a co dopiero poczmuchać na tylnym siedzeniu tego swojego rupiecia.  
  
Castiel poczuł się urażony w imieniu Impali.  
  
\- Gabriel! – syknął z niesmakiem. – To wcale nie o to chodzi. Moje uczucie do Deana jest czyste i duchowe, i na pewno nie…  
  
\- Ale z ciebie baba, Cassie. Czyste? Duchowe? Niewinne? Chcesz tylko patrzeć w jego szmaragdowe oczęta i recytować mu Pieśń nad Pieśniami?  
  
Castiel wyglądał, jakby się nad tym poważnie zastanawiał, ale w końcu pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale muszę wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że Dean nie odczuwa pociągu seksualnego do własnej płci. A jedyną moją alternatywą w kwestii naczyń jest córka Jimmy’ego, co również nie spotka się z aprobatą, o ile rozumiem współczesne prawo karne i moralność dzisiejszej Ameryki. Zresztą Dean woli brunetki.  
  
\- A-HA! – krzyknął Gabriel. – Więc myślałeś o tym, ty niegrzeczny chłopczyku! Myślałeś o rach-ciach-ciach ze swoim emocjonalnie zapóźnionym podopiecznym, prawda? Planowałeś, jakby się za to zabrać, ty… Moja krew!  
  
Castiel przygryzł wargę.  
  
\- Nie ma znaczenia, co myślałem – powiedział w końcu żałosnym głosem i zapadł się w swój płaszcz jak szczeniak w kosz z brudną bielizną. Nawet jego aureola przekrzywiła się i zsunęła na jedno ucho, mrugając smętnie i bzycząc jak dogasająca latarnia.  
  
Gabriel zacmokał ze zniecierpliwieniem i postukał stopą o chmurkę, która wydała zadziwiająco satysfakcjonujący, metaliczny odgłos. W umyśle archanioła toczyła się walka dobra ze złem, iście klasyczne, kreskówkowe mordobicie między diabłem a aniołem, z których każdy starał się przeciągnąć Gabriela na swoją stronę i przekonać go do swoich racji. Gabriel przez moment przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, jak Michał – w ciele starszego Winchestera – szarpie za włosy Lucyfera – odzianego w garnitur z Łosia – po czym pstryknął palcami, zalewając obu braci potokami kisielu. Bijatyka natychmiast stała się jeszcze bardziej interesująca i dopiero ciężkie westchnienie, które dobiegło gdzieś z okolicy kolan Gabriela, wyrwało go z zapatrzenia. Niech to diabli, Łoś powinien częściej chadzać skąpany w różowym kisielu.  
  
W każdym razie pojedynek pozostał nierozstrzygnięty i nikt nie zdołałby stwierdzić, czy pomysł Gabriela został mu podsunięty przez jego diabelską, czy anielską Muzę. W jego przypadku nie miało to zresztą najmniejszego znaczenia.  
  
Archanioł przysiadł przy wzdychającym raz po raz Castielu, poklepał go po udzie i przybrał uniwersalną minę starszego brata, który zamierza podzielić się z rodzeństwem tajemnicą wszechświata.  
  
\- Bądź ze mną szczery, Cas. Szpiclowałeś jego sny?  
  
Castiel spiekł uroczego raka i zaczął nerwowo gmerać przy pasku płaszcza.  
  
\- Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że nawracające koszmary mogą…  
  
\- Srutu tutu – przerwał mu Gabriel. – Bo ci uwierzę. Zresztą nie obchodzą mnie twoje voyeurystyczne zapędy. Widziałeś jego sny? Te, no wiesz, ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem?  
  
Castiel podniósł na niego nic nierozumiejący wzrok. Gabriel przewrócił oczami.  
  
\- Te, w których twój chłoptaś brał czynny udział w wyimaginowanym stosunku seksualnym – wyjaśnił.  
  
\- Och – Castiel opuścił wzrok i znów zaczął miąć pasek płaszcza. – Te sny.  
  
\- Opowiedz mi o nich.  
  
Castiel zmarszczył brwi i w jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się podejrzliwość.  
  
\- Po co?  
  
\- Bo chcę ci pomóc, ty młotku. Powiedz mi, o czym śni Dean. Co mu się podoba. Od czego mu staje. No, słucham.  
  
Przez długą chwilę Castiel wpatrywał się w kompletnie nieszczerą twarz swojego brata, jakby i w nim toczył się jakiś pojedynek. Wreszcie wzruszył ramionami i zaczął mówić.  
  
***  
  
\- Będę za godzinę! – wrzasnął Dean w kierunku motelowej łazienki, z której dobiegał już szum prysznica. Sam nie odpowiedział. Albo nie usłyszał, albo nadal się boczył. A przecież powinien zrozumieć, że młodsi bracia i błotniste, wiejskie kałuże są dla siebie stworzeni i Sam nie powinien reagować tak histerycznie, zwłaszcza jeśli błoto we włosach zmusi go do przycięcia tych jego idiotycznych loków. Powinien Deanowi podziękować, ot co. Ale widocznie wolał się dąsać pod prysznicem jak dziewczynka, którą zresztą był.  
  
Dean zgarnął ze stolika kluczyki do Impali, narzucił kurtkę (uchlapaną błotem, bo Samantha to niewdzięczna sucz bez krztyny poczucia humoru) i wyszedł, pogwizdując.  
  
Był wczesny, październikowy wieczór, znajdowali się akurat w jednym z tych mniej lodowatych stanów i obsypane złotymi liśćmi uliczki sennego miasteczka wręcz błagały, by rozjechać je kołami mruczącej zmysłowo Dziecinki. Bak był zatankowany niemal do pełna, a jakieś sześć mil przed wjazdem do miasteczka Dean zauważył przydrożną knajpkę z zachęcająco migoczącym neonem „Tańce egzotyczne” i teraz postanowił dać sobie wcześniejszy gwiazdkowy prezent. Taniec, burger i nocna jazda po amerykańskich bezdrożach w towarzystwie całej plejady bogów klasycznego rocka. Tak powinien wyglądać Raj Winchesterów.  
  
Skręcił za róg motelu, wyszedł na parking, gdzie Impala warowała w całkowitej samotności, jeśli nie liczyć zardzewiałego traktora, i stanął jak wryty. Ułamek sekundy później dostał w twarz bardzo kremowym tortem.  
  
\- Jezu, Cas!  
  
\- Witaj, Dean. – Głos anioła był poważny i niewzruszony, jak zwykle, co straszliwie kontrastowało z tym, co Dean zdołał ujrzeć, zanim tort zalepił mu oczy.  
  
Ciasto osypywało się z jego twarzy, a krem spływał po powiekach, powoli odsłaniając przed Deanem pozbawiony sensu widok.  
  
Cas pół-siedział, pół-leżał na masce Impali, w sztywnej, niewygodnej pozie, podpierając się na łokciu, podczas gdy druga dłoń spoczywała na jego biodrze, wybijając palcami nerwowy rytm na… tak, nie ulegało wątpliwości, na cholernym PASIE DO POŃCZOCH, spod którego wyzierała błękitna falbanka damskich fig. Pas łączył się z parą jedwabnych pończoch opinających zaskakująco zgrabne, choć bez wątpienia męskie, muskularne nogi. Na stopach Castiela tkwiły szpilki w rozmiarze – Dean ocenił na oko – 14, z czterocalowymi obcasami.  
  
Górną część ciała anioła okrywała – nie, raczej spowijała, bo nie ukrywała absolutnie niczego – przezroczysta niebieska halka z kwiatowym motywem, jeszcze bardziej koronkowa niż figi i pas, podwinięta tak, że odsłaniała ostrą kość biodrową.  
  
Całość wyglądała niedorzecznie, niepokojąco i dziwnie atrakcyjnie.  
  
\- Jezu, Cas – powtórzył Dean, ścierając z twarzy tort.  
  
Castiel oblizał niespokojnie wargi.  
  
\- Nie jesteś pobudzony – zauważył, obrzucając łowcę przeciągłym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem okolic krocza.  
  
\- Właśnie dostałem tortem w twarz, to niezbyt podniecające doświadczenie.  
  
\- Ale w twoich snach… - anioł zmarszczył brwi. Popatrzył po sobie. – Nie rozumiem. W twoich snach ten strój i sugestia, iż twoja partnerka chciałaby zlizać krem z twojego ciała działały na ciebie stymulująco.  
  
\- Jezu, Cas – powtórzył po raz kolejny Dean, kręcąc głową. Dopiero teraz zauważył stertę ciast owocowych na dachu Impali i pokaźną kolekcję zabawek dla dorosłych, których przeznaczenia w większości nie potrafił odgadnąć, ukrytą pod podwoziem. – Coś ty znowu wymyślił?  
  
Castiel uniósł się na masce i usiadł normalnie, z widoczną ulgą rozprostowując nogi. Dean nie mógł nie zauważyć, w jak zmysłowy i niewymuszony sposób porusza się jego ciało, nareszcie nie okryte tym bezkształtnym płaszczem.  
  
Przełknął ślinę i podszedł bliżej. Anioł wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu i z błyskiem w oczach, nerwowo mnąc skraj halki. Jedna z jego szpilek zsunęła się ze stopy i kiedy Dean pochylił się, by ją podnieść, na moment znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko opiętego popielatym jedwabiem kolana, nie mówiąc już o dużo lepiej widocznych z tej pozycji przyległościach; Castiel zawiercił się i ścisnął mocniej dół halki, ściągając go nieco niżej, jakby nagle ogarnął go wstyd. Dean odchrząknął, podniósł szpilkę i przysiadł obok Castiela, krzywiąc się, gdy poczuł, jak maska Impali ugina się nieco pod dodatkowym ciężarem. Obracał w palcach but i usiłował nie zerkać na udo Castiela, którego fragment był widoczny pomiędzy górnym brzegiem pończochy a koronkowym skrajem halki.  
  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi, co to ma być? – spytał, kiedy cisza stała się już nie do zniesienia.  
  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że wyjaśnienia nie będą potrzebne – odparł ponuro Cas, skubiąc koronkę i kiwając obutą stopą. Szpilka zsunęła mu się z pięty i dyndała na palcach.  
  
\- Cas. Pojawiasz się na moim samochodzie ubrany w… to coś, rzucasz we mnie tortem, a tam na dole widzę zestaw urządzeń, które anioły powinny omijać szerokim łukiem. Myślę, że wyjaśnienie byłoby jak najbardziej na miejscu.  
  
\- Ale Gabriel…  
  
Dean przestał bawić się butem i cały się zjeżył.  
  
\- Co Gabriel?  
  
\- Powiedział, że zrozumiesz, o co mi chodzi. Że mój przekaz będzie jednoznaczny, a efekt natychmiastowy.  
  
\- Efekt…?  
  
\- Zbliżenie erotyczne – wyjaśnił Castiel grobowym głosem.  
  
Jedyną przyczyną, dla której Dean nie powtórzył swojej religijnej mantry wieczoru była ta, że nagle ryknął śmiechem. Umilkł jednak natychmiast, gdy tylko zobaczył wyraz twarzy Castiela. Anioł wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jego policzka, delikatnie, ale z determinacją w oczach.  
  
\- Co jest… - zaczął Dean, nagle boleśnie świadomy tych wszystkich ostrych kątów i twardych powierzchni spowitych błękitnym jedwabiem i koronką, siedzących tuż obok niego.  
  
\- Krem – odparł łagodnie Cas. Jego palce musnęły szczękę Deana, ścierając z niej resztki tortu, a potem Castiel z całkowicie niewinną miną – i Dean przysiągłby, że to była szczerze niewinna mina, bo to w końcu Cas, a Cas był niewiniątkiem w tych sprawach, prawda? – wsunął je do ust i starannie oblizał. Wlepiając w Deana niewinne spojrzenie ogromnych, niebieskich oczu okolonych najgęstszymi i najczarniejszymi rzęsami, jakie łowca widział u mężczyzny.  
  
Dean sapnął.  
  
\- Cas…  
  
\- Dean. Zamknij się.  
  
Dean był tak zaskoczony ostrym tonem Castiela, że zapomniał zaprotestować, a potem było już za późno, bo anioł go pocałował, wczepiając palce we włosy na jego karku. Łowca wybałuszył oczy i kwiknął przez nos.  
  
Castiel kompletnie nie potrafił całować.  
  
Tak kompletnie, że Dean zlitował się w końcu, ujął twarz anioła w dłonie i ustawił ją w dogodniejszej pozycji, by dokonać prezentacji. Kiedy parę minut później oderwali się od siebie, Castiel był zarumieniony i zdyszany, jego oczy jeszcze większe i pełne zdziwienia, a wargi lśniące od śliny i poznaczone śladami po podgryzaniu.  
  
\- Och – powiedział, przesuwając dłoń z karku Deana na jego policzek. – To zupełnie nie przypominało tego, co mówił Gabriel.  
  
Dean westchnął.  
  
\- Niech zgadnę. Powiedział ci, że wystarczy wsadzić mi język do gardła, żebym zdarł z ciebie te szmatki i cię zmolestował?  
  
Castiel podniósł na niego skonfundowany wzrok.  
  
\- Mniej więcej… Skąd wiedziałeś?  
  
\- Powiedzmy, że potraktowałeś go trochę zbyt dosłownie.  
  
Anioł w skupieniu wpatrywał się w jego twarz, wodząc wzrokiem po oczach Deana, po jego nosie, ustach, policzkach, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy albo – Dean aż przewrócił mentalnie oczami, kiedy ta myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę – jakby liczył jego piegi. Jezu. Jakim cudem umknął jego uwadze ten moment w życiu, kiedy zamiast jaj wyrosły mu jajniki?  
  
\- Czterysta siedemdziesiąt sześć – powiedział Castiel z lekkim uśmiechem.  
  
\- Hm?  
  
\- Nie muszę ich liczyć. Własnoręcznie umieściłem każdy z nich na twojej twarzy… i w innych miejscach… kiedy wywiodłem cię z Piekieł. Znam twoje ciało lepiej niż ty sam, Dean.  
  
\- To wcale nie zabrzmiało perwersyjnie, wcale nie.  
  
Błękitna halka zwieszała się z jednego ramienia Castiela i podwijała na jego udach, odsłaniając lekko wybrzuszone figi. Dean przełknął ślinę i dostał lekkiej zadyszki.  
  
\- Hej, wiesz co? Tu niedaleko jest bar, miałem właśnie do niego jechać. Chcesz się ze mną zabrać? Moglibyśmy wszamać parę burgerów, a ty… um… podpatrzyłbyś u… um… kelnerek, jak powinno się nosić te ciuszki i… um…  
  
\- Dean. Twoje serce bije za szybko i masz zbyt krótki oddech. Jesteś pewien, że spożywanie tak ciężkostrawnych potraw ci nie zaszkodzi?  
  
\- Hę? – Łowca był zbyt pochłonięty pożeraniem wzrokiem ciemnego szlaczka, jaki biegł od pępka Castiela i znikał pod koronką pasa do pończoch, by zwracać uwagę na słowa anioła.  
  
\- Uważam, że powinieneś zadbać o swoją dietę, Dean.  
  
\- Jezu, Cas, wystarczy nam Samów w drużynie, okej? Prawdziwi mężczyźni jedzą mięso. A teraz wskakuj w swoje szpilki. Jedziemy na randkę, Kopciuszku.


End file.
